Gangsta Love
by Mrs.HoneyBunns1
Summary: This is about the Gangsta love between Riley and Cindy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't on the Boondocks just this story**

" Baby get down!" Riley said as he pushed Cindy's head behind the the desk that was now flipped on its side. " Aaaahhhhh" she screamed as A-K 47

bullets were flying just above her head. Riley put her head on his chest and stroked her long blonde hair. " I'm sorry baby this all my fault I should of

protected you better. You are the best thing to ever happen to me... I love you girl." Cindy gasped at those words as tears started to fall from her

eyes. Bullets were starting to chip away the desk that they were hiding behind of. They could hear glass braking and also police sirens. Riley took his

hand that was cut up and stained with blood and cupped Cindy's face their they shared a passionate kiss. At that time everything was silent. Shots were

still being fired but everything was quiet and slow motioned. " Mhm I love you, I love you, I love you" is all that was said between the two as tears

flooded out both of their eyes. In the midst of the kiss Riley took the handcuffs that were on the floor and clamped one to Cindy's wrist. Surprised by

the heavy feeling she opened eyes and broke the kiss. Before she could do anything Riley clamped the other one to the desk.

"W-What are you doing" she said as she jiggled the cuffs

"I-I can't lose you after I drug you into this" Riley said while picking up his guns and reloading it

Cindy stop jiggling the cuffs and looked up at him "Riley no baby no what are you doing?"

Riley looked back at her with tears in his eyes "I-I got to stop what I started."

Riley positioned him self to run out and as soon as he got ready a bullet hit the desk and grazed his arm. He fell back and slide a little. He had to admit it hurt like hell.

"See baby you need me! So get me out these cuffs and we can fight this battle together, remember, like Bonnie and Clyde."

Riley scooted over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I'm sorry baby but this Clyde likes Bonnie to much to see her die."

Cindy's eyes widen as she saw Riley get up and position himself again. " NO NO NO RILEY PLEASE DON'T NO!" Riley turned his head and gave his

signature wink and smirk. He mouthed out the words " I love you" and went into the war of bullets. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cindy

screamed at the top of her lungs. "RRRRRRRRRIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG...

Let's go back 2 months so you can understand.

**2 months ago**

It was a nice day in Woodcrest. White folks were running in the park, Mr. Dubois was mowin' his lawn, and in a few minutes my... " Riley!" Granddad yelled from

downstairs. " Your girlfriend here!" Riley jumped out the bed and ran down the stairs he had some important news for her. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he

hears granddad talking to her. " Is their anything you want to drink cutie pie?" " No thanks I'm iight" she said. Riley got to the door and moved granddad out the way

" Man what did i tell you about flirtin with my girl." "I'm not flirting i'm just being nice to company" Granddad shouted. " Bye cutie pie" Riley made a face before turning

to see his girlfriend giggling. His girlfriend was by far the hottest girl in the game. her name... Cindy McPhearson. She was about 5'5, 120 pounds, long wavy hair,

curves in all the right places and she was head over heels for him and surprisingly vice versa. " Hey Clyde" she managed to say between laughs. " Hey Bonnie" he said

with a smirk on his face. They kissed and boy did Riley love her soft lips. He was so happy because he knew they were all his. They parted and Riley darted up the

stairs with her hand in his. " Hey slow down whats the deal."Cindy said. Riley got to the room and slammed the door behind him. " What's up" Cindy said as she took

off her shoes and layed in his bed. " I got a deal" he said all excited. " A what" Cindy said with her eye brow arched. " Yea a deal. So check this out I was at work and

I was takin out the trash when a man walked up and was like "Riley" so I took out my gun you know just in case" Cindy rolled her eyes now sitting criss-cross on Riley

bed with a pillow in between her. " Anyway he was like I want you in a deal. You will be able to get 2k in less than an hour all you need is a crew and to meet me in the park a 1."

" What happened after that" Cindy asked. "Nuthin we shook hands and he left". Cindy's eyes got big. " Y'all shook hands Riley, you know that's the gesture of you

selling the deal why would you do that?" " Because I wanted to seal the deal. Plus I need you." " WHAT" Cindy shouted " NO" " Dont' say that baby i don't trust anyone else with my money

but you" he said sitting in front of her. " Come on you can buy all the shoes you want and all the panties you want me to see" he said smirking. He stuck out his hand

" What do you say..."

**What do y'all think? Getting good right! I hope. This is not my first FanFiction I actually did two but I think this will be my best one. I will only do the next chapter if y'all give me feedback. I don't want to do one if no one is going to read it. So please comment! Bye :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS JUST THE STORY!**

" I can't believe I'm doing this" Cindy thought as she paced back and forth in the living room. She was recapping everything that just happened.

**30 minutes ago**

" What do you say" Riley said with his hand stretched out waiting for Cindy to shake it. She was very hesitant. _" what do I do" _she thought. "_I have a very bad felling about this." _she looked up at her boyfriend who had concern and neediness in his eyes. "_ I have to help him. I'm his Bonnie and he's my Clyde I can't let him do it alone. Especially without my supervision, he'll go crazy without me. _Cindy smirked which made Riley arch an eyebrow. She reached out and shook his had. " Fine I will help you but and I mean BUT Riley Freeman. When it starts getting crazy for us to handle we quit no if, ands, or buts do you understand!?

"WHAT!?" Riley said with a smirk " are you scared?"

Cindy said nothing she just sat their with a stern look on her face.

Riley rolled his eye but just barely so she wouldn't see. " Ok fine, fine."

Riley gave her a kiss and got up from the bed to leave out to the room. "Come on " he said " I need a team so I'm gonna ask... scratch that... I'm gonna TELL Huey and Jasmine to join my team. He opened the door and walked down the hallway. " I can't believe my girlfriend is turning into a punk."

" OWW" Riley screamed as he got to the stairs.

He looked down to see Cindy's shoe.

"_ She still a thug I see"_ he thought with a smirk on his face. "_ But she my thug."_

**NOW**

It was 10:30 and Cindy and Riley were both on the couch watching tv when the doorbell rang. They both shock and looked at each other. Riley grinned " It's gonna be iight just calm down. Cindy's cheek had a tent of pink as Riley got up got the door. Riley opens the door and sees nothing but... hair.

"Hi Riley" one says in the midst of the hair jungle.

" Uh hey Jasmine" Riley says as he gets a hug by her and tossed to the side as she goes in the house to look for Cindy.

He gets up and looks at his brother.

" Hater" he says with a straight face.

Huey looks at him with his signature scowl. " Riley".

They do a quick guy hug and they go in the house to see Jasmine and Cindy chatting away.

" So what did you call us over here for" Jasmine asked moving from the couch and over to Huey to sit in his lap.

" Wwweelll" Riley said still standing " I got a deal". Huey's eyebrow arched " what" he said scowling at Riley.

Riley told the story once more as they all listened. During the story Huey would message his temples while Jasmine sat their in amazement. When Riley was finished the whole room was silent. They just sat their staring at each other and by surprise Jasmine broke the silence.

" I'm in" she said enthusiastically.

Huey's eyes got big as everyone looked at her in shock.

" Wait what" Huey said

" Really... Thanks Jaz" Riley said still in shock.

" Wait hold on" Huey said getting up making Jasmine get up from his lap. " No you are not doing this" He said sternly.

" And why not" she said one hand on her hip.

" Because I said so. This is not a game Jasmine, if you get shot their is a possibility that you can get killed.

"Well the last time I checked I was a grown woman.

Which was true, Jasmine and Huey were 28 and Cindy and Riley were 25. Huey and Jasmine had a stare down for a couple of minutes. Knowing he wasn't gonna win he gave in. With a sigh he ask Riley what time he was suppose to meet the man. Riley turns and looks at the clock.

**12:50**

"Now".

**SO HOW WAS IT. SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN A WHILE I JUST HAVEN'T HAD THE CREATIVE FLOW IN A WHILE. HOPED YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL DO A NEXT CHAPTER LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

I** do not on the boondocks just this story!**

Riley was driving the crew to the park to meet up with the guy about the deal. Riley drove into the parking lot and parked the car into an empty space. "Do you see

him" said Cindy who was in the passenger seat looking out the window. "Nah" he said looking at his watch " I am on time." They said there patiently and silently 45

minutes until a black car with tinted windows rolled up in the empty parking space next to them. " Hey I think that's him" said Riley waking up everybody who had

fallen asleep from the long wait. "What the hell took him so long!" yelled Cindy. " I dont know I'm about to ask" he said getting out the car with everybody else. The

man opens the door slowly and gets out the car with two other big guys. "Sorry I'm late I had to take care of some uuhhh business you could say" he says with a

smirk which made Huey's eyebrow arch. The man stood and stared at the whole crew. "Well" he started off "why don't you introduce your gang to me."

" Ok no problem" said Riley as he went down the line of friends. " First is my girlfriend Ci.. I mean C-Murph." Riley had remembered that while waiting in the car Huey

said not to say their real names just for safety reasons. She's my treasurer. "Pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like yourself Ms. C-Murph" said the man grabbing her

hand and kissing it. Cindy giggled and blushed but Riley didn't think it was so funny. He walked through where their hands were breaking the physical contact making

her laugh and blush disappear. He scowled at her reminding her that he don't play that. He bent down and whispered in her ear "_ that ass is mine when we get home"._

He lightly tapped her thigh and moved on. Nervous Cindy slowly picked up her head. "Pleasure meeting you to sir" she said softly. Riley then proceeded to introduce

his group. " This is Jazzy" he said while gesturing to Jasmine. "She is my secretary" The man was about to do the same thing he did to Cindy to Jasmine but stopped

when he saw the glare in Huey's eyes that said "_touch her and I'll kill you". _Riley read the atmosphere and ended the stare down. " Oh and this is his girlfriend" The

man cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. " Nice to meet you Ms. Jazzy" he said winking at her making Huey clench his fist. " Back at'cha" she say with a

giggle as clueless as ever to what just happened making Cindy and Riley shake their heads. " And last but not least" says Riley putting a hand on Huey's shoulder.

" My bodyguard McHater" he says with a smirk and a chuckle but Huey didn't move an inch he just stared at the man. " Hello" said the man but Huey said nothing.

"Well then I guess it's time that I introduce myself" he said with a smile. " I am Marcus from an underground company called Marcus Enterprise and I have some people

that owe me money. And I wanted a new unknown group to get it back for me. I will pay you over $1000 a day to each of you if you can get these certain people to

pay me my money." Riley arched his eyebrow. " Why can't you get these guys to do it for you" he asked with his hand in the air like he was still a kid in school.

" Because all the guys that owe me money know these two, one glance at them and they know what's up that's why I need new faces." "So what do you say, ya'll in?

" Riley looked at his group for conformation. They all looked at him and nodded their heads lightly. Riley looked back at Marcus who had a smile on his face and his

hand stretched out. " ... yeah we're in." he said while shaking his hand. " Great I'll meet ya'll tomorrow under the Woodcrest bridge. Their I will give you your first

assignment." Marcus and the two guys got in the car and drove off. Riley and the others stood their in shock of what just occurred. " It's really happening huh" said

Riley getting in the car. " Yep it's really happening" said Huey getting in the car also with the others.

It was 9 o'clock and Riley and Cindy were just getting inside grandad's house. After the meeting the gang went out to eat and bowling to thin out the heavy

atmosphere. Huey and Jasmine just left saying they were going home and getting some rest which sounded good to Cindy. She knew she was going to get some good

sleep because grandad was at a tenderoni's house and wouldn't be back till next week. Riley unlocked the door and walked in the house. Cindy walked in and turned

around to lock it. She did not know what was about to occur. She turned back around to be slammed into the door by Riley. " WHAT THE HE..." she was silenced by

Riley deep passionate kiss. She moaned a little and her knees got weak. Riley separated from her lips and started kissing her neck. " You were all googly eyes for

Marcus earlier" he said in between kisses. " I was not" she said blushing and moaning as he rubbed his hard on on her box feeling him leave hickeys on her neck. Riley

stopped sucking in her neck when he saw all the hickeys. He began taking off her shirt and bra letting them fall to the floor. He admired her pale breast and

pink nipples then looked at her hot pink cheeks. He then began to massage her breast while putting her erect nipples in between his fingertips pinching then ever so

gently. "D ont ever blush for another man other than me" he said before crashing his lips into hers. He gripped her breast a little bit harder as their tongues fought for

dominance. " I won't I promise" she said in a moan. That drove Riley crazy. He unbuttoned and ripped off her pants leaving her in her little material called underwear.

She grabbed his pants and snatched them off letting his manhood free for the cage. Cindy was so surprised of how hard it was pre-cum was already oozing from it.

Cindy looked back up at Riley who was blushing uncontrollably. She loved this man. Riley walked back to her. " You ready?" He asked her lust in his eyes. "How long

you want me to wait" she said with a smirk. He kissed her getting more and more intense. He then took her right leg and put it on his shoulder slowly entering her.

She started to moan throwing her head back. Once it was in he started going at it hitting all her G-spots. She continued to kiss him letting her hands go through his

braids. After about ten minutes he felt her box clench around him.

You about to cum baby" he said still pumping.

I-I'm about tooo.." she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

He then grabbed the other leg. Now she was in the air with her back against the front door with nothing on but her Nike shoes.

What was that baby I can't hear you" he said smirking in the dark.

He felt her clench him even more knowing she was at her point.

I'm about to, to CUM! she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He took his manhood out letting her squirt a gallon on his chest while he cam on the floor. They both managed to walk over to the stairs where the collapsed. "You learned your lesson Bonnie" he said as he took a breather. " Yes Clyde I learned my lesson." They both layed their for an hour until Cindy feel asleep. Riley took her bare body and carried her upstairs. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring.".

**hey yall **** I****how was it im actually doing this on my phone so if their is bad spelling and everything I apologize for that its like 3 30 in the morning it was on my mind so I decided to do it I think this is the best chapter I did is pretty juicy I guess and there's more information in it so please comment and follow me I will be doing another one real soon bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

**6.30 a.m**

Riley was woken up from his good sleep by the ring of his phone. As he tried to reach for it he was stopped by a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to get smacked by Cindy's hair. She was sleeping so soundly, not trying to wake her up he stretched as much as he could and grabbed his phone. To his surprise the number was private.

"Yea" he said putting his ear to the phone.

" RILEY!" said Marcus in a happy voice.

" Ni**a do you know what time it is" he said while rubbing his ear " what the hell and how you get my number."

" I have my ways and when you work for me you get up early."

Riley just rolled his eyes while moving his body from up under Cindy so he can get dressed. When he laid her back on the bed she whined a little and laid on her back with her breast completely exposed.

" Saying that" Marcus said interrupting Riley's _naughty _thoughts. " get your crew and meet me under the Woodcrest bridge in 2 hours. oh, and make sure everyone has a vacation bag. You never know when you might have to change clothes or I might send ya'll somewhere.

Riley arched his eyebrow.

" Two hours Freeman" he said right before hanging up.

Riley text Huey all the info and told him to pass it to Jasmine. He put his phone on his desk and yawned. He opened a drawer and put on some boxers and ballers. The last person he had to tell was... He looked at his bed to see his half naked half covered white girlfriend. He walked to the side she was laying on and sat on the bed.

"Aye yo Cindy it's time to get up we got stuff to do."

" Mhm Reezy give me 5 more minutes."

" Oh hell naw when you say 5 more minutes you mean 5 more hours. No I learned my lesson the last time."

She didn't move she just layed their determined to get her 5 minutes.

"Alright I warned you"

Riley looked at Cindy's bare breast then back at her face. He smirked because he knew what he was about to do was going to be funny. He lowered his head to her breast and lightly bit and tugged her nipple. Cindy's eyes shot open and luckily he was quick enough to dodge her slap.

" What the hell Riley" she said massaging her breast.

" Hey I warned you, oh and you might want to put make up on your neck." he told her as he went to put clothes in their suitcase.

" My neck?" Cindy grabbed her neck and ran to the bathroom.

She was in complete shock as to what she saw. She had 6 hickeys on the front of her neck and 3 on the sides.

" OMG RRRRRIIIILLLLLLLEEEEEYYYYYYY!"

**8:30 a.m**

Riley and Cindy picked up Huey and Jasmine and they were on their way to the bridge. Riding up they saw Marcus and those two guys. They parked the car and walked over to him.

" Riley hi" Marcus said as they walked up.

" What up" Riley gave him dap and stared at the black bags on his car.

Marcus turned and noticed what he was looking at.

" Oh those are for your mission today" Marcus walked over to the bags and opened them. Nothing but guns and ammo were in them.

" This is how it goes" he said walking from the bags " their is a warehouse on 150 Mararch st. In their are guys that owe me about $300,000." Jasmine and Cindy looked at each other in shock. " So I want ya'll to get it back for me. And if they don't cooperate then kill 'em " Marcus said tossing a gun to Riley. " When ya'll get the money go to the hotel on 8th street. Their you will have your treasurer count the money."

" So are you ready?"

Riley looked at the gun then back at Marcus. " Hell yea I was born ready"

The 2 guys that were always with Marcus started loading some of the "equipment" in the car. Riley had 2 hand guns on his waist, Huey had found a heavy duty sword, Cindy had 2 hand guns also but hers were going to be strapped to her thighs but she put those in her bag that had her clothes in it along with Jasmines one hand gun. They got situated in the car when Marcus came to the driver side window.

" Come to my business when you're finished and don't leave a trace, got it."

Riley took the paper with his business address on it and handed it to Huey who was in the passenger seat and drove off.

**15 minutes later**

They arrived at the place and sat in the car on the corner 2 blocks from it.

" So what's the plan" Cindy asked as Jasmine and her scooted closer to the boys.

" Well me and Huey are going to check out the outside of the place when everything is cool we'll knock on the door and.." Riley was cut off by Huey.

" Why the hell are we knocking on the door when we are going to kill them"

" First of all Mc. Hater we might not have the kill them. And second of all you are my bodyguard you suppose to have my back so what I say go, ok?!"

All Huey did was roll his eyes then went back to watching the house. " Like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted we gonna knock on the door and if they let us in then we gonna shot them all if we have to and take the money."

" Then what do we do?" Jasmine and Cindy said while pouting.

" Umm you two can watch out for us but stay put for know" Riley said as him and Huey got out the car and ran across the street.

"They never let us do anything" said Jasmine as she sat back in her seat

"Oh they"ll be back" Cindy said as Jasmine arched an eyebrow at her bestfriends words.

Riley and Huey got across the street and ducked behind a car. Not a single sign of civilization. _Maybe where in an abandoned work place _they both thought. Huey got in front of Riley and checked if everything was clear. He looked and gave Riley a wave. They checked all places possible and before they knew it they were in front of the door. Huey studied the door only to find out their wasn't an outside handle. The only way to get in was if someone from the inside opened the door. Riley lightly elbowed Huey and got his attention. He pointed that their was a buzzer without a screen so if they buzzed it the people inside couldn't see them. Riley hurriedly pushed it and waited.

" Hello" said the buzzer after a few pushes by the impatient Riley.

" Uh yea were lost."

" Well this ain't the lost and found so leave"

Riley got a little up set. " I understand that but we need some help"

" Well this ain't no Customer service building either now scram before I come out there and kick your a** until you look like dog s**t."

Riley was boiling at this point. He put his hand on his gun ready for a fight before Huey interrupted. " Sorry sir thanks for the help." Huey grabbed Riley by his braids and drug him to the car.

"What happened?" asked Cindy as the Freeman brothers got in the car.

" Well they weren't letting us in and hot pot over here was about to blow so to keep our cover I decided it would be best to come back so he could calm down." Huey and Riley had laid back in their seat and tried to soak up as much A/C as they could.

" Now what are we going" Jasmine said as she gave Riley and Huey some water. Cindy smiled " Now it"s the girls turn."

Cindy turned to Jasmine. " Jazzy take off your clothes." Huey and Riley both chocked on their water. " Wait WHAT?!" said all three at the same time.

" Listen if they hear girls at the door they will definatley let us in. I mean they won't be able to resist so as soon as the doors open the both of you can come in behind us."

Riley and Huey both thought about it. " Almost a good plan" said Huey. " The only problem is that their is only a doorknob on the inside so when they let ya"ll in they will see me and Riley come in. Cindy looked at Huey " In this day and age there probably wont be a doorknob on the other side either it's most likely.."

" Automatic" Cindy and Huey said at the same time.

" Good glad you understand now get out the car so me and Jazzy can get dressed". Jasmine and Cindy kicked the boy out and got ready. The brothers stood by the car for 10 minutes waiting as they could hear laughter and playful screams. Unfortunately they just stood their in the devilish sun with light hard-ons. Finally the girls got out wearing daisy dukes and a pair shirt that read _best bit**es _on it and together it was suppose to form a heart. Of course Cindy had the one that read bit**es. They also had neon sports bras to match their neon vans.

" And why are y'all dressed like that" the brothers said examining their outfits.

" To look the part" the girls said with one hand on their hip." Anyway we have to go" Jasmine threw a bag to Huey.

" Carry that it has our guns in them when we get in the building hand them to us."

They all ran to the building and the boys waited on the wall as the girls hit the buzzer.

" If you"re those stupid boys then..."

" Hello sir" the girls said in unison " we're lost and need some help".

It was quiet for a while then all they heard was " of yes we can help you just let me open the door."

" All of a sudden the door automatically opened and the girls smirked at the boys. They walked in, as soon as the door was about to close the boys ran in.

" Yes we made it"

**So what do ya'll think. I wasn't going to do this chapter nut someone left me a comment so ready to read the next chapter I just had to. Leave me some comments and tell me what you think and I will try to do another chapter real soon. bye :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS JUST THIS STORY**

**IN THE WAREHOUSE**

Huey threw Cindy the backpack and hide behind the wall.

" Sweethearts y'all don"t have to be afraid you can come closer" said the same man from the intercom.

Cindy and Jasmine walked down the hallway and turned the corner to see a a huge room that had square holes for window, and pillars everywhere. Their was a medium desk in the middle of the room with a man sitting behind it. Looking at him he had to be at least 4'6 and he was a little chunky. The name tag said _ . . _What a coincidence he also had big security to. It was extremely dusty so Cindy and Jasmine covered their mouth with their shirts. Unknowingly that they were showing their stomachs. Mr. Biggs smiled, " so where are y'all headed? Y'all needed directions right?" Cindy thought quick on her feet.

" Oh yea, It's my home girls birthday and I wanted to take her to the mall" she said smiling at Jasmine causing her to smile back.

" Really it's your birthday? How old are you sweetpea?"

Huey grit his teeth from all the nicknames Mr. Biggs called Jasmine but he knew it didn't mean nothing to her and he couldn't blow their cover just yet.

" Oh I'm turning 28" she said lying through her teeth knowing her birthday was last month. She looked at Mr. Biggs and forced herself to blush then looked at Cindy who was to focused on her surroundings.

_There are 6 security men so we're out numbered but I know Huey and Riley can take out two by themselves leaving Jazzy and me one each to deal with. But who knows what Mr. Biggs has up his sleeve, also there's not enough blind spots for the boys to sneak up on them and... wait is that.. that is a door what's in their._

Cindy got out of her thoughts. " So can we have the directions or nah?"

" Well I was thinking" said Mr. Biggs walking from around his desk " y'all can stay her with me." Two of his bodyguards walked behind them.

" Um excuse me" said Cindy with an eyebrow arched.

" Y'all are beautiful and sexy women" he said caressing Cindy's thigh causing Riley to grip his gun tighter

" I will give the both of you everything you want all you have to do is pleasure me." Cindy and Jasmine looked at each other and laughed. They laughed so hard tears started to come out their eyes. They thought it was so hilarious. Mr. Biggs got so mad he turned red then the unthinkable happened. During Jasmine's and Cindy's laugh rose up his hand and slapped them so hard they got knocked off their feet. In rage the Freeman brothers were about to go out when they got a stare from their girls. They both mouthed out the word _not yet_ as a signal. The boys were to upset but they listened and stayed back. Mr. Biggs snapped his fingers making the two body guards pick up the girls a foot off the ground by their hair.

" Now I'll tell you again it wasn't a question. I'm _TELLING YOU _that you will stay here to please me!"

Cindy chuckled " I would never please you sorry excuse for a man, insecure, bi**h. I don't care what you give us I don't think our boyfriends would appreciate that AIN'T THAT RIGHT BABY!"

That is when the Freeman boys came out guns blazing and sword slicing. The two body guards dropped the girls to shoot back at Riley and Huey who had sliced one body guard and was moving to another. When the girls hit the ground the crawled behind the desk and got their guns ready. In one swift motion Cindy strapped the guns on her thigh and handed Jasmine hers. The girls got up from the desk ready to shoot when Mr. Biggs shouted to get everyone's attention.

"So I'm guessing that all of you work for Marcus and are here to get his money back." Mr. Biggs walked to the door that Cindy was looking at. To her shock it wasn't a room it was a closet. He pulled a duffle bag out and closed the door. " Here's his money all 300 g's. If you want it get it." He threw the bag in the air and pulled out a gun from around his waist and started shooting. The bullet fest started again. Cindy had looked at the bag then a Jasmine how had already got on the desk and jumped and caught the bag. She did a tuck and roll before she got up and ran to the brothers. Cindy watched her back as she shoot anybody who tried to kill her friend. As she got close to Huey she threw the bag to him. A few centimeters to them two hands came out and grabbed the girls hair again this time they were two feet off the ground. walked over to the last two bodyguards standing.

" Haha how the tables have turned. You know what I'll make a deal with you. You can leave the money and come work for me with your girlfriends being my sex slaves or you both can die leaving the money and your girlfriends will be my sex slaves. Either way I win." he said with an evil grin across his face. Huey looked at him then to the ground where he got a good idea. He swiftly took his sword across a pile of dust that was before them. The whole room became dusty. That's when Riley took out his gun and was about to shoot when to his disbelief their were no more bullets in his gun. That's when Cindy screamed than

**BANG BANG BANG**

As the dust started to clear the bodyguards and were on the ground died with a girl standing infront of them gun pointed. Which girl? IT WAS... IT WAS...

JASMINE!

**SO WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK. I WANTED TO DO THIS CHAPTER WITH SOME ACTION IN IT SO TELL ME HOW IT GOES. LATELY I'VE JUST BEEN DOING THE STORY A LOT AND I THINK THAT IT'S GOING OK. PLEASE GIVE ME BACK FEEDBACK I DON'T CARE IF IT IS LONG I WILL READ IT. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS THAT EVERYONE HAS GAVE IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY. I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON. THANKS BYE :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS JUST THIS STORY**

**IN THE HOTEL**

" What the hell just happened back there?!" screamed Riley as he opened the hotel door to Huey's and Jasmine's room. " How was I suppose to know that Jasmine was going to shot those men, come on Riley look who where talking about." said Huey who had stopped to look at the passed out person in his arms. " Damn!" said Riley rubbing his hand through is braids. As he turned around he saw Cindy still standing in the doorway in complete shock, shaking. Cindy stood their recapping everything that just happened.

**10 minutes ago**

As the dust started to clear Mr. Biggs and the bodyguards were on the ground dead. Jasmine was standing their with the gun pointed to their dead bodies. Everyone layed their in silence, surprised and with a little fear in their hearts. Jasmine dropped the gun and fainted. Luckily Huey caught her before she hit the turned and looked at Riley.

"Give me you phone."

"What the..."

" GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE RILEY!"

Riley took out his phone and gave it to Huey who had went through his contacts, then put the phone to his ear. " Who you callin" said Riley, but never got an answer but soon found out. " Hey" said Huey " we finished you job, now we're going to the hotel to count the money. Oh and send someone to clean this mess." He hung up and picked up Jasmine. " Come on let's go." They got to the hotel which was a very high class hotel with a mini bar, bellhops, and waiters that will give you drinks while you waited in the lounge. "Hello we have two rooms reserved" said Riley in his best white people voice as they were at the register. " Ok " the white lady said while looking up. Immediately her eyes popped open when she saw Jasmine still passed out in Huey's arms. Before she could scream Huey touched her hand " Listen my girlfriend has a very bad illness and she needs to sleep that's why she is passed out now but if you scream it looks like two black boys drugged her and took her friend hostage so please." he said with a straight face. " Aye you need to hurry up people startin to stare" Riley said looking left and right waving at the other people passing. The girl looked at Riley with a little lust in her eyes, " and what do I get in return for keeping quiet." " Your life" Cindy said stepping in front of Riley " do you want to keep it?" Riley pulled her to the side, kissed her and told her to chill. He didn't want no trouble but he thought that was sexy as hell. " Um so what name are your rooms under?" Huey smirked and thought. " Oh Marcus" Her eyes got wide again " from Marcus Enterprise... I'm sorry I took so long here are your keys. Y'all have the best rooms in the hotel." Huey raised his eyebrow as she handed the keys in his hand. " Have a great night" she said nervously. The group got into the elevator and went to there room.

**NOW**

" Cin you alright" Riley called gently but she jumped when he did.

" Uh yeah I'm ok"

"You sure bae you're shaking"

"Yeah I-I'm just cold that's all. I think this hotel has the air on to high"

Riley raised his eyebrow. The Cindy he knows would be talking a mile a minute about how nice this hotel is and how the elevator has so many buttons."Where going to the room" he said lifting Cindy " hey call me if you need me Huey" he slammed the door behind him causing Jasmine to wake up.

"Mmhmm"

"Jasmine are you ok"

" Yeah I guess a little dizzy"

He ran to the bed to help her up. " Take it easy." He sat behind so she can lay on his chest. " Do you remember anything" he said biting his tongue after regretting asking the question.

"Um I remember being in the warehouse with Cindy, then it got really really dusty, then I heard a scream and i..." Jasmine stopped. "I..." everything was coming back to her all at once. " I killed somebody" A tear started to roll down her face. " I killed three people.. I'm a murderer. Aren't I?" she said turning to Huey. Huey was silent, he wouldn't call the love of his life a killer, a murder, none of that ever, but the look in his eyes said other wise. The tears flowed like waterfalls when she read his eyes. She stood from the bed and headed for the door.

" Oh my gosh"

" Jasmine where are you going"

" OH MY GOSH"

" Jasmine slow down" Jasmine opened the door but it shut when Huey got in front of her. "Jasmine what the hell is going on" Huey said walking to her only to the front of the bed." WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! HUEY FREEMAN I AM A MURDERER AND YOU KNOW IT ,THAT WHAT'S GOING ON!" Huey tried to quite her but he was losing the battle. " WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I'M A CRIMINAL!" she said as she paced back and forth. Huey had enough, he pushed her on the bed and pinned her down. " You tried to protect me and I never said you were a murderer" " BUT YOUR.." " NEVER!" Tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes to her ears. " I can't forget what I've done Huey" He looked at her with sorrow in his heart. " Then I'll make you forget" he said as kissed her neck. " What...Huey" he silenced her as he kissed her lips passionately. He just kept repeating those words as he kissed her body going from her neck, took of her shirts and bra and continued. He lightly flicked his tongue on her nipple causing her to moan. He continued going south, admiring her half naked body, thinking how good she looked with nothing but her shorts and Vans on. He got to he pants and took them on slowly loving how red her cheeks were turning. They gently slide to the floor with her shoes; he took her underwear in between his teeth exposing her shaved vagina. Huey propped her legs around his shoulders and began to eat. He tongue danced with her jewel causing Jasmine to arch her back. She crossed her legs behind Huey's neck making him get closer to his meal. After a few minutes Jasmine climaxed, Huey got up wiping the juices of his face. She took the shirt off of him and rushed to take the pants off. She ripped off his boxers and they went at. He shoved his whole member inside at once and kissed her with lust this time. He kept pounding making Jasmine put her nails in his back, but Huey didn't mind the pain felt so good. He put one of her legs on his shoulder putting her almost in a split _Damn he loved her being so flexible. _She started to moan in his ear making him pump faster. He then took his thumb and played with her jewel as she kissed his neck and chest leaving behind evidence.

" Mmhmm Jasmine I'm about to cum"

" Ah do it inside"

" I can't It's going to be to much"

"I don't care" she said pulling him in closer "do it inside"

" I'm about to.. aahhhh" Huey came he came so much some started to leak out of her. He finished cumming and feel on the bed next to her.

_Good thing she's on birth control, he thought with a smirk._

**_So what do y'all think. Sorry I haven't been on for a while school has been crazy and a lot has come up. I also would love some feedback. I get soo excited when I get comments so tell me what you think of this chapter please if you can write a positive or negative comment. Or even something I need to work on. I will try to make another again soon and I will tell what happened in Riley and Cindy's room. Bye-bye :-)_**


End file.
